memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ishmael
The Doctor The Doctor (yay!) was in Ishmael? If he was that is absolutely brilliant and I shall have to read that novel. If we do a page on Doctor Who then I definitely want dibs on it. :-) --The Doctor ;-), 11:42, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :IIRC, there were two different Doctors, as well as Apollo and Starbuck, the Cartwrights from the Ponderosa, and the entire cast of the 60's series "Here Comes The Brides". There is a character in the book that is supposedly related to Spock who was played in HCtB by Mark Lenard. --Turtletrekker 04:34, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Duh! Maybe I shoulda read the article before posting here...--Turtletrekker 07:12, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :As for a page for the Doctor, that starts a slipperly slope in what to include and what not to. Same goes for the X-Men, who have crossed into the Trek universe three different times.--Turtletrekker 04:35, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::Exactly. I come across as very gung-ho in writing away, but I'd read your article on The X-Men several times and was highly reluctant to describe 'Ishmael' as I did. I thought maybe TPTB would prefer I just elaborate on the back-cover blurb Stripey1. The Doctor, Part II Its been years since I read this story, and I remember Spock meeting Emperor Norton, the cast of Here Comes the Brides, and I think even Maverick. When did he meet the Battlestar Galatica characters and the Doctor? :He didn't. The other NCC-1701 crew did, whilst looking for Spock in the twenty-third century. --User:Stripey. In what chapters did the NCC-1701 crew meet the Doctor and the Galatica characters? -- :I dunno. My copy is buried in my wardrobe along with every other one. I don't note down events by chapter, only by the fact they've come along in the first place. --User:Stripey ::To echo Capt. Mike, this was just another throw away reference. In the background, there are two guys picking up on a chick, who are part of a migrant fleet. Somehow, this is Starbuck and Apollo from the original Battlestar. Eh, I don't care enought to complain. – AT2Howell 15:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I just remembered where the Doctor showed up. Uhura or Scotty was tinkerin with a piece of entertainment equipment in one of rec lounges, and a clip from an 'Doctor Who' episode came on the screen; it was the 4th Doctor. -- :No no no no no. That was the fictional Doctor, from the twentieth-century television series. That was in My Enemy, My Ally. Ishmael has the real Doctor. --User:Stripey ::Having now read the book, I didn't notice the Doctor but Kirk does mention a civilisation in the "galaxy" of Kasterborous that discovered time travel and then stagnated for fear of doing the wrong thing...– Skteosk 18:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The problem here is that someone saw a supposed inference to the Doctor and wanted to list it as an appearance -- even though that's all it was, an inference. Just because there is a planet Alderaan in the Star Trek universe, there's no reason to automatically assume that Darth Vaer will destroy it. -- Captain MKB 01:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Who's this thumb|Who? It's been a while since i read this - anyone have a likely way to narrow down who this character is? -- captainmike 69px 07:30, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure it is a character as opposed to "just a random saloon girl". --Khajidha (talk) 13:04, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, i was leaning that way myselt - i always thought the man on the cover was Aaron Stemple, but re-reading some of the gambling scenes, it makes me wonder if it's Jason Bolt... but its also possible its the man he plays chess with, or just another random -- captainmike 69px 13:31, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::The man is probably Jason Bolt. The cover would then be a representation of his gambling and Spock's dissatisfaction at his giving up on the system they had agreed to use. --Khajidha (talk) 13:57, October 25, 2018 (UTC)